Wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, communicate with other devices and systems using wireless communication networks. A user of a wireless device may be a customer of a company that operates a wireless network that the wireless device uses to communicate. However, in some situations, the wireless device is unable to communicate using the company's wireless network. In those situations, the wireless device may be able to communicate using other wireless networks. The wireless device communicating using another wireless network is commonly referred to as roaming.
For various reasons, such as cost and communication efficiencies, it is preferential for a wireless device not to roam. Therefore, a wireless device has a rescan timer for when the wireless device is roaming. The rescan timer provides the wireless device with a period of time, after which the wireless device must search for whether a non-roaming wireless network is available for communications. However, the issues causing the wireless device to roam may still exist on the non-roaming wireless network, thus, causing the wireless device to transfer back and forth between roaming and non-roaming whenever the rescan timer expires. This back and forth transference is commonly called ping ponging and can cause dropped calls and dropped data packets among other communication issues.